My Other Half: The Mystery of Yakunan
by XxAshvampprincessxX
Summary: Sepuel to 'My True Self"! Arashi's journey continues into an epic quest. But who is the mysterious Yakunan? Read and find out! InuYasha/Twilight crossover
1. Saying Hello Again

My Other Half: The Mystery of Yakunan

A Twilight, Teen Titans, and InuYasha Crossover

**Last Time…**

"We can talk later." Sesshomaru said, "Let us go meet up with the others at Kaede's village. I'm sure they will be glad to see you."

I stretched my hand forward in a gesture. "Lead the way dear brother."

He gave me a slight-smile? And then began to head north, as I soon followed along with the Cullens.

Oh the JOYS of being the younger

Chapter 1

Saying Hello Again

We all followed after Sesshomaru, and within 10 minutes, we came to Kaede's village.

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist, and I leaned on him for support.

In the 5 months that we were gone-a lot had happened.

Edward and I had grown closer, and he had wanted to know more about demons, and what it was like being one. And so, I guess you could say there was a spark.

One by one, we walked down the hill, and into the village, receiving many stares from the villagers, but yet none lifted a weapon to try to kill us.

_That's strange,_ I thought.

But my thoughts were interrupted when Sesshomaru stopped.

"Everyone is in there." He stated, pointing to one of the huts ahead of us.

"Thank you Sesshomaru-Sama." I heard Esme say, and I slightly smiled to myself.

I lightly squeezed Edward's hand, and we walked in.

…..

"Lady Arashi!" Was the first thing I heard and I felt arms wrap around my waist, in a tight hug.

My first reaction, was my body completely froze up, but when I looked down to see in was Rin, I kneeled down to her level and hugged her back.

"It's good to see you too Rin-chan."

"Lady Arashi you've returned!" I heard several other voices say, Sango, Miroku, and Kagome all came and greeted me.

But I noticed someone else sitting alone.

"Who are you?" I asked the young girl.

Her eyes widened at the sight of me, but she stood up and bowed to me. "My name is Kaname, I'm from Kagome's time." She replied, and I nodded my head in understanding.

"You don't smell human." I objected, "You smell…like a sorceress."

"Shikigami sorceress to be exact." She said

"So, you're back." A voice retorted, and I turned to look into the far corner, and I immediately stood up.

"InuYasha," I greeted solemnly, and I slightly bowed, but he did not return it.

"I thought you were gone for good." He said walking towards me.

"InuYasha!" Kagome scolded, but I held a hand up in warning.

"No, he's right in treating me like this. I shouldn't have left in the first place."

"So what did you do in 'The Present'?" Miroku asked curiously.

I immediately stiffened up again. "Well, if you must know, I did save a few people, and I've gained more knowledge of different cultures and languages."

"Wow!" Rin whispered, looking up at me, causing a slight smile to graze my face.

"So, did you have your test yet?" InuYasha asked me.

"No. You?"

He shook his head.

"What do you suggest we do about it?"

I thought about that for a moment. "I wanna find out WHY and WHEN we will be tested, so I say we go back to Sohi's castle."

They all looked at each other, and seemed to whisper amongst themselves before answering.

"I agree," Kagome said.

"I think we should go back, and find out when. Because to be honest, I'm tired of waiting." I said.

"Then it's settled," Kagome said clasping her hands together, "We leave tomorrow morning!"She then looked at me with worried eyes. "Do you think you can get Sesshomaru to come with us?"

An evil smile grazed my face, "I believe I can manage."

…...

"No."

"Oh COME ON! PLEASE?" I begged.

"I already said NO." Sesshomaru growled at me, as we both inclined towards each other, also glaring.

"Fine," I spit out, "Then I guess, you'll just have to wait a few more centuries before you can master the power of Tenseiga…."

He was silent, and he turned away from me.

"When are we leaving?"

"Yay!" I rejoiced, throwing my arms around Sesshomaru in a tight hug, ignoring his low growl.

"I asked 'When are we leaving'?" he said in his usual stone voice.

"Tomorrow morning!" I said joyfully.

Sesshomaru turned back towards me, and his hand moved around on my head.

"Umm, Sesshomaru? What are you doing?"

"Checking for head injuries." He explained, and I managed a small laugh.

"You seem very…excited. I haven't seen you this happy in centuries." He explained ruffling my hair like an older sibling would.

I smiled, and fixed my hair again.

"So….we'll meet you outside of Kaede's village tomorrow morning ok?" I said with a cheery expression on my face.

He let out an exasperated sigh, but nodded in understanding.

I almost squealed, but then regained my pride, and bowed to him.

"Thank you Sesshomaru."

Then, I walked back to Kaede's village.

…..

"Arashi, I don't mean to be disrespectful, but I think it would be best if you, Sesshomaru, and InuYasha turned yourselves into human form." Miroku said, as all of us were gathered on top of a hill, just outside of Kaede's village.

"Keh, and why would we do that?" InuYasha retorted, "It's not like the people around here have never seen demons before."

"What Miroku is trying to say, is that he just doesn't want us attracting much attention. It's already hard enough traveling in a large group like this." Sango said, eyeing the Cullens and Rin and Jaken.

I pondered that for a moment. _They do have a point, we would be less inconspicuous, and perhaps we wouldn't have monks chasing us around with sacred sutras._

"Alright, I'm sure I can figure out a spell that can help us."

"Keh, when did you get into magic anyways?" InuYasha asked.

"InuYasha, I would appreciate it if you actually TRIED to be nice to me. This attitude will get you nowhere and after all, I am your sister." I objected closing my eyes, a frown of disapproval on my face.

"Fine." He retorted, but when he saw my death glare, he cleared his throat, "Could you PLEASE tell me how you came to know magic."

"Much better. To answer your question, it's actually NOT magic. It's actually powers I retained from paying a visit to Azarath."

Sesshomaru's eyes slightly widened. "Ehem, exactly WHY would you go to Azarath, and come back with Azarathian magic? More importantly, how did you come back ALIVE?"

I slightly smiled, and managed a small laugh.

"Sesshomaru, not all people on Azarath are bad! I met up with one of father's old friends, Arella.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow in questioning, but I ignored him.

"Edward, be a dear and fetch my bag." I said in an angelic voice.

He nodded, disappeared for only half a second, before coming back with my small travel bag.

"Thank you." I said giving him a kind smile, and went to reach into my bag, bringing out an old, black book, with a symbol on the cover.

"What's that Arashi-sama?" Kagome asked, eying the large book in my arms.

"An Azarathian book of spells." I said, as I began paging through the large book.

"Ah Ha!" I said after a few seconds of endlessly paging around. "Ok, Sesshomaru and InuYasha, grab onto me."

They looked at me puzzled, and I sighed in frustration.

"You have to grab onto me in order for the spell to work on all 3 of us."

They both each put a clawed hand on my shoulder.

"Ok," I sighed, and I closed my eyes in concentration, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos…Kalazon Racashos Endarath...Vasirix Zendrien Azarath...Azarath!"

I felt each of our bodies sending out waves of pulses, and when I opened my eyes, I already knew the spell had worked. My eyesight was not as strong as it had been, and my ears were not as sensitive.

My book fell out of my hands, and dropped to the ground, as I quickly looked myself over.

"My hair is….black." I heard Sesshomaru say, and when I turned to look at him, I nearly burst out laughing.

All of his face markings were gone, and he didn't look as menacing as he once was.

InuYasha I paid no mind to, for I knew that on the night of the new moon, he lost his demonic powers, and now, he simply retained that form.

I leaned down, and picked up the book, carefully placing it back in by bag.

"I think we're ready to leave." I said in a cherry voice.

"Arashi, are you sure you're ok?" InuYasha asked me, and I giggled, which only made his eyes widen even further.

"I'm fine, aren't I supposed to be happy? Is there something wrong with that?"

"N-No!" InuYasha said holding up his hands, "It's just-nice seeing you like this."

"Uh….sorry for breaking up your happy moment, but….shouldn't we be heading out?" Emmett said.

"You're right, let's go." I said in a hard voice now, and began walking down the hill, towards the road.


	2. Heroes From the 21st Century

Chapter 2

Heroes From The 21st Century

"Titans, GO!"

The group of superheroes immediately split up, and began attacking the large dragon-like creature that was attacking a skyscraper in the center of Tokyo.

"Starfire! Aim for the monster's legs!" Robin yelled to the flying girl above him.

She nodded her head in understanding, and began shooting green star bolts at the dragon's feet.

"Raven! Try to keep it one spot!"

The cloaked girl nodded in understanding, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Immediately, a black-colored force field surrounded the large creature, and it was unable to move anywhere.

Suddenly, a green-colored bull knocked into the dragon's side, causing it to fall to the ground, defeated.

"Great work titans!" Robin said, "Cyborg, get this thing a cage."

"I'm on it." The half-robot man said, giving Robin a salute, an immediately began wiring an electrical cage.

"H-how can we ever thank you?" an elderly man asked, walking up to Robin, who only held up a hand.

"No reward is necessary, as long as we can help."

"Please-I wish to show my appreciation in some matter….how about I prepare a feast for you 5?"

Robin smiled, "No, that won't be necessary-"

"Did somebody say feast?" Beast Boy asked, as he popped up behind Robin, grinning hugely at the elderly man.

"Beast boy!" Robin scolded.

"No! No! It's the least I can do! After all, you did save Tokyo from another demon." The elderly man said.

"What are we waiting for?" Cyborg said, "Let's get to that food mother load!"

…..

"What was your name again sir?" Robin asked, as all the titans sat at the table, scarfing down food.

"Jii-chan Higurashi at your service!" the elderly man said bowing slightly.

The sound of footsteps coming down the stairs caused Robin's eyes to wander there, to see a young boy descending them, dragging another boy-older- with silver hair and, dog ears?

"Grandpa InuYasha's here- "

He stopped short when he saw the 5 other people sitting at his family's table.

"Grandpa? Who are they?" the young boy asked, but was soon cut off by InuYasha, who pulled out Tetsusaiga.

"One of them reeks of demon!" he spit out, and immediately, the titans jumped up from their seats at the table, prepared to fight.

"Not here," Robin said, "Let's take this outside, shall we?"

InuYasha growled slightly, but nodded.

The moment they were outside, InuYasha sheathed Tetsusaiga, and walked towards the Bone Eater's Well.

"Hey! We're not finished with you yet!" Cyborg yelled.

"Well I'm finished with you." InuYasha growled back, and with that, he leapt into the well.

The titans quickly rushed _over_ towards the well to stop him, but it was already to late.

_The well looks bottomless _Robin thought to himself.

Beast Boy leaned over, and hogged a loge down into the deep well.

Everyone stayed quiet, as they listened for it to touch solid ground. But the sound never came.

"I did not hear it touch the bottom, did you my friends?" Starfire asked, as she floated above the deep wooden well.

"No, my sensors didn't pick up anything either." Cyborg said, as he held a parabolic microphone, intently listening.

"Well then let's follow him," Robin said, "maybe he can explain things to us. And frankly I don't trust him."

Robin jumped in, as well as the others who followed right behind him.

Instead of hitting hard ground, a light appeared ahead, and they seemed to be flying rather than falling.

"Dude! This is like an excerpt from Star Wars!" Beast Boy said.

Ahead of them, they saw…the sky? And their feet soon touched solid ground.

"What was that all about?" Cyborg asked, as he looked around the wooden walls of the well.

"I don't know, but let's go up and investigate." Robin jumped up, and out of the well, followed by the other titans.

They were surprised to see grass, and trees around them, and no shrine.

"Uh, Robin, I don't think we're in Tokyo anymore." Raven said, looking around at the various trees.

"I don't thinks so either," Robin replied, "But let's go and investigate. We'll split up. I'll take the north. Beast Boy, you and Cyborg take the south. Starfire, you take the west, and Raven, you take the east. Call if there is any danger."

They all nodded in unison and split up, not knowing what was ahead of them.


	3. Two Sides Meet

Chapter 3

Two Sides Meet

"Where are we going Lady Arashi?" Rin asked me, as she lightly skipped beside me.

"Back to Sohi's castle." I answered, keeping my eyes on the road ahead.

"Oh, you mean the Great Mother's castle. She is very mysterious and serious, just like you and Lord Sesshomaru!"

My eyes slightly widened, along with Sesshomaru's. InuYasha just burst out laughing.

"I'm beginning to like this kid." He said as he kept laughing.

My face turned beet red in anger, but I kept walking.

"Is it just me, or does it feel like you're being watched?" Emmett asked, as his eyes skimmed the trees.

"Emmett's right. I have the feeling that we're not alone." Miroku said.

"Hey sis?" InuYasha asked, and I turned my head towards him, surprised that he referred to me as his sister.

"H-how long will these human spells last? Because, in our human forms, we won't be able to defend ourselves."

My face lifted in slight surprise,_ Didn't think about that._ But then I closed my eyes, my expression becoming serious.

"The spell will only cease when you let your demon powers loose."

He and Sesshomaru stared at me in question, and I sighed in slight frustration.

"It means that when you release your anger, or wish to defend yourself, the spell will wear off."

"Oh," InuYasha said, slightly embarrassed for acting so stupid.

"SHH!" I said, holding out my arm, in warning, my other hand moving to Sounga's hilt."Do you hear that?"

"I sure do, and I don't have my sensitive hearing." InuYasha said, resting his hand on Tetsusaiga's hilt as well.

"I sense no demonic aura though." Sesshomaru whispered.

All of a sudden, something fell out of the trees, casing me to pull out Sounga in defense. I knew the sword would not work for me in human form, but all I could do-was to try and defend myself.

"Who are you?" I asked, stepping towards the teenage girl on the ground, pointing Sounga at her throat.

_Her clothes are not from this time era, nor from Kagome's era, who is this girl?_

Swiftly, her hand moved to some sort of contraption, and she pressed a button, that seemed to do nothing, but within a matter of seconds, 4 others leapt out from behind the trees, immediately getting ready to fight.

Immediately, InuYasha, Sesshomaru, and I all changed back, as we positioned ourselves to fight as well.

"Who are you?" I asked the others, "You're not from around here."

"Hold on a minute," The girl in the dark cloak said, as she began to walk towards us.

"Raven-don't!" the red headed girl shouted.

"Starfire-let her." The black-haired human boy said.

"Yes Robin," she whispered bowing her head in defeat.

Raven walked towards us, and held up her hand, signifying peace.

All 3 of us sheathed our swords immediately, but still stood on guard, our claws ready.

"You 3 aren't human." She stated.

"Hey-you're the one that reeked of demon." InuYasha said, his ears twitching madly.

"Half-demon." Raven said in a solemn tone, crossing her arms.

My eyes slightly widened as I looked her over.

"You remind me of someone, an old friend," I mused.

"I don't get that a lot? Who?"

"Her name is Arella." I said with a small smile.

Raven's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "Where was this Arella from exactly?"

"A place called Azarath." I said cautiously.

"You've been to Azarath?" Raven asked, all of a sudden anxious.

"Yes I have, I retained Azarathian powers from Arella. She knew my father very well. They were old friends."

"Arella is my mother." Raven whispered.

My eyes nearly popped out of MY head now. "You're-Arella's daughter? But that's impossible. No one ever told me that she had a child."

"She was forced." Raven said, and my stance slightly relaxed.

"May I now ask who you are?' Raven said again after a moment of silence.

"Arashi, daughter of Inu No Taisho." I said without even looking up.

"Y-you're father-is Inu No Taisho?" she asked, "I have heard legends of him, but I did not know he was real. He died over 700 years ago."

I slightly laughed, "Well, here it's only been 200 years. These are my brothers," I said gesturing to each of them, "Sesshomaru, and InuYasha."

They bowed to each other in respect.

"What do you mean by only 200 years?" a voice said, and Raven and I both turned our heads to see the black-haired boy approaching us.

Immediately I stiffened up. "You should probably know that, you're not in 21st century Japan anymore, you're, to be exact, in The Feudal Era, in which demons like us, roam these lands."

"Uh…." The green boy said, his mouth hanging open.

"Beast Boy shut up." Cyborg said hitting him on the shoulder.

"Guys, let's head out." I said to the Cullens.

"Rin, Jaken," Sesshomaru said in a stone voice, and they immediately began to follow him.

"Alright guys, let's follow the leader." I heard Kagome say, as they all began following Sesshomaru and I.

"Wait-" Robin called out. "Where are you going?"

"I don't see why it's any of your business." I spit out, as I kept on walking.

Raven all of a sudden leapt in front of me.

"You're right. It's not any of our business, but we'd still like to help."

"You know that you're taking a really stupid risk right now." I said, coiling one of my claws, as green poison began to waft around it.

"Arashi, I think we should let them come along with us." Esme said, and were joined by the others nodding in agreement.

I sighed in frustration, "if that is what you wish."

But then I turned my attention back towards the Cullens, and Kagome's group.

"However, some of you will have to leave. This group is large enough as it is, and we can't afford to attract any more attention."

They all looked at each other, seeming to think for a moment.

"Miroku, Kirara and Sango, you two can head back to Kaede's village, I'm sure we'll be fine." Kagome said.

"Are you sure?" Sango asked, a worried expression crossing her face. Kagome nodded, with a kind smile on her face.

"And what about you?" I asked, turning towards the Cullens, "Are any of you willing to leave?"

They whispered amongst themselves, as Jasper, Carlisle, and Alice stepped forward. "We are willing to leave." Alice said, and I nodded my head in understanding.

"Go back to the well we climbed out of, and jump through again. It will take you back to Japan, and you can go home." I said.

They nodded their heads, and along with Miroku and Sango, headed back the way they came.

"Let's go." Sesshomaru said, as he walked forward, with Rin and Jaken following him.

Raven walked beside me, Beast Boy began talking and fooling around with Emmett, Starfire flew above us, Robin and Cyborg carried out a conversation, and Kagome and InuYasha were arguing again, while Shippo just shook his head at the two.

" Um..where are we going exactly?" Beast Boy asked.

"We're going to pay a visit to Sohi." I replied in a emotionless tone.

" And…who is Sohi?" Raven asked, looking up at me.

A scowl immediately formed on my face, and my nose scrunched up.

"My mother."


	4. Back To The South

Chapter 4

Back To The South

"So..Sohi is your mother?" Robin asked.

"Yes, she is. And we," I gestured towards Sesshomaru and myself, "Don't exactly get along with her."

"But…she is your mom. Why don't you like her?" Beast Boy chipped in.

"She has no respect for others." Sesshomaru put in, with a growl.

"For once, I have to agree with you Sesshomaru." I gave him a kind smile, as we continued to walk on.

"So, what do you know about Azarath?" Raven asked after a few silent moments of walking.

"Well, I do know that Trigon, took over Azarath, and him and my father were bitter enemies."

"Does that mean we should be enemies?"

"I suppose it does, but it is up to us to decide that."

Another moment of silence went by, as we continued walking south.

"We'd get there much faster if we flew." Jaken mumbled, and I quickly grabbed a rock, and chucked it at the little imps head.

"Ahh!" he shouted as he fell to the ground, and Rin burst out laughing.

"Master Jaken, you should learn to be more kind to Lady Arashi."

"What do you mean 'flew'?" Robin asked.

"Those aren't their true forms." InuYasha said roughly, and was hit on the shoulder by Kagome.

"What does he mean by that?" Starfire asked as she stopped to levitate in front of me.

"These mortal forms are simply disguises to what we really look like. Though we only really transform into our true selves when we're in a battle." Sesshomaru said, flexing his long, talloned fingers.

"Well, that won't be necessary," I said as we stopped at the bottom of a hill, "because we're already here."

Everyone gazed down into the valley below us, where a large palace sat up on a mountain side above.

"Is that it?" Cyborg asked, putting his hand over his eyes to shade out the sun.

"Yes, that is it." I replied.

A high-pitched roar came to our ears, and everyone, except Sesshomaru and I covered their ears.

A huge, white dog came crashing down to the ground, but when the dust cleared away, in its place, was a young woman.

"Arashi, Sesshomaru," She addressed us with a pathetic smile, "To what do I owe this pleasure my children?"

"Why haven't we been tested yet woman. It's been 3 months." I growled at her.

"Now, now Arashi," Sohi said adjusting her fur pelt around her, "Is that any way to treat your mother?"

"You are no mother of mine." I spit out at her with a killing glare. Sesshomaru did the same.

She only smiled, and invited us into the castle, where she once again took a seat in the large throne.

"The only reason you have not been tested yet, is because one of you have not shown up for it."

"What are you talking about bitch? All three of us are here" Sesshomaru spit out at her, which only made Sohi smile.

My eyes widened in shock. "There's another?" My voice sounded more like a statement, than a question.

"Yes Arashi," She replied standing up. "There is another."

"Who is it wench?" InuYasha asked stepping forward, but I put my hand in front of him in warning.

"He is a matter of fact, Arashi's twin."

"What do you mean twin. In the 500 years I've lived, I think I would know if I had a twin or not." I said, shaking my head in disbelief.

"Your twin brother was sent away right after he was born. Your father sensed great evil in him, and said that you and he should NOT be raised together."

"What was his name?" I asked, stepping forward.

"We do not speak his name, for it means great misfortune."

"Ya-kunan. His name is Yakunan?" I questioned, and Sohi nodded.

"Where may we find this Yakunan?" Sesshomaru asked.

Sohi only smiled again. " You will only find him if you look into the Eastern lands."

"Ryukotsusei Territory?" I questioned.

"Yes. Ryukotsusei volunteered to raise Yakunan, and keep him away from our family." Sohi replied, "But, it would be easier to fly there."

My eyes narrowed into dangerous slits.

"Why are you angry Arashi? I'm simply stating that you would get there faster if you, Sesshomaru, and InuYasha went yourselves. Or are you just afraid to leave your comrades here with me?"

I let out an irritated growl "I'm not afraid of ANYTHING bitch!"

Sohi closed her eyes and chuckled, "If you are positive on that motive Arashi, I will not quarrel with you. But, there are some things that you WILL fear."

"We're leaving." Sesshomaru said, and turned around to leave.

"You took the words right out of my mouth brother." I said, and followed with the others close behind.

"Have a pleasant journey." Sohi called, followed by a chuckle.

I turned around to face her, my eyes flashing an angry red in warning, before I continued walking out of the palace with the others.


	5. Yakunan and The Battle

Chapter 5

Yakunan and The Battle

"So, exactly, WHY are we listening to your mom? I mean-if you hate her so much, and you say you don't trust her, why are you listening to her?" Beast Boy asked.

"Our mother may be a lying bitch sometimes, but for some reason, I couldn't sense that she was lying." Sesshomaru said, as we continued walking down the stoned path, that was between two mountain sides.

I gazed up into the sky, wishing that I was up there. Feeling the wind blowing in my face, and taste the scents of the fresh air- I closed my eyes, just picturing it.

"You long to be free, don't you." Edward whispered catching up with me.

My eyebrows lifted in surprise. This entire trip, he had stayed almost abnormally silent.

I smiled at him, and looked back into the sky again, closing my eyes.

"Yes, I miss freedom, I miss 'the old days' as you humans call it."

Edward let out a chuckle, and so did I.

"Arashi." Sesshomaru spit out, "Arm yourself."

Without asking why, I immediately grabbed Sounga out of its sheath, and held it protectively in front of me.

"Who is it?" I asked in a whisper.

"Why would you ask that dear Arashi." A low, taunting voice asked.

Emerging from the trees ahead of us, was a young man, perhaps my age, with white hair, one jagged blue stripe on each cheek, golden eyes, and a wicked smile.

"Who are you demon, and what do you want?" I snapped.

The young man chuckled. "Arashi, is that any way to treat your brother?"

My eyes widened in shock. "So you're Yakunan."

He smiled halfway, "I am."

"Explain yourself. What do you want with us?" I growled, pointing Sounga at him.

"All I want is Sounga, then I shall leave you in peace." Quickly, I took my belt off of me, and threw Sounga on the ground.

"Over my dead body." I growled again, as my eyes changed to a blood red.

"Arashi-" Raven stepped forward, but I put a hand out to her in warning.

"Stay out of this, this is between me and him."

"Arashi, don't do it, he's stronger than he looks." Sesshomaru warned in his usual tone.

"To hell with that!" I rebuked back at him.

Yakunan sighed, "Must this all end in violence." His own eyes turned a blood red, and we both began to transform.

"What's happening to them?" I heard Robin ask.

"They're transforming, duh!" InuYasha barked back.

Tornadoes both swept each of us up, as we transformed.

When the transformation was complete, I landed with a 'CRASH!' on one side of the mountain, while Yakunan landed on the other.

_He looks strong in his demon form, I'll give him that_ I thought to myself, _But can he fight? We shall see!_

We both growled at each other, and Yakunan and I both let out ear piercing roars that sent everyone covering their ears.

Yakunan and I both crouched, but neither of us moved.

Finally, He pounced at me, and I dodged it easily, landing down in the valley below.

The ground shook, and everyone retreated back farther, as Yakunan and I continued to fight.

He attempted several times to pounce me, but each time failed.

Yakunan then began aiming for my feet. After a few failed attempts, he finally succeeded in tripping me. But then, while I was down, when he tried to plunge his claws into my stomach, I was able to scratch his back hind quarters.

Yakunan let out a small yelp, but continued to fight.

The fight became more violent, as Yakunan and I began to use our teeth and claws more than our speed and strategy.

Blood was dripping from our minor wounds, and I imagined that this was a VERY hard time for the Cullens right now.

"Titans, go!" I heard Robin say, followed by footsteps coming closer.

Quickly, I turned my head, barring my teeth, and gave them a sharp growl in warning for them not to come any closer.

They seemed to understand, and stepped back into the shade of the trees and rocks.

I turned my attention back to Yakunan.

Then, I let out a loud snarl, and managed to scratch him once on the face.

That got him pissed! So fast, I almost didn't see him, Yakunan lunged at me, managing to mite me in the chest area.

My eyes scrunched up and I let out loud howl of pain. Quickly, I managed to plunge my claws into his back, as his teeth sunk further into my skin.

After countless seconds of me clawing at his back, and of his teeth sinking further and further in to my skin, he finally pulled away, letting me fall to the ground.

"I'm not through with you yet." I said in yokai language, weakly getting up, but to human ears, it was just a series of growls.

"On the contrary dear sister, I'M through with YOU." Yakunan replied back in yokai language.

He then sent his claws crashing down on me once again, sending 4 long claw marks along my upper shoulder.

I yelped, and fell back down again, so weak, that I was unable to summon the power to change back into my mortal form.

"Arashi!" heard several voices yell, and with my sensitive ears, I heard the sound of rushing footsteps approaching me.

Weakly, I opened my large red eyes to see who it was.

To my astonishment, I saw it was none other than Edward.

Yakunan took to the skies, and disappeared within the clouds, as Edward approached me.

Quickly, Edward kneeled down against my large head, as he gently began stroking the white fur on my cheek.

"You're hurt real bad aren't you." He whispered, as I lightly whined; each breath I took was pure agony!

I heard other footsteps approaching me, and when I saw who it was, I immediately tried to get up, but ended falling back down again.

"Sesshomaru…" I said quietly in yokai language, which to human ears was only a soft rumble.

"Don't trouble yourself Arashi." Sesshomaru replied back to me, in English.

I slightly moved my head in a bow, in understanding, and then I let out a huge sigh of defeat, closed my eyes, and relaxed.

"We need to get her out of here." I heard Kagome's voice say, followed by gentle fingers lightly stroking the fur along my neck.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" I heard Rin's voice ask, and I weakly opened my eyes to see her by my side as well, as she scooted behind my head and gently began petting the crescent shaped moon embedded in my forehead, "Y-you're going to help Lady Arashi, aren't you?"

Sesshomaru was silent for a moment, and a gentle breeze came through the valley, as it began airing out my wounds, and gently blew Sesshomaru's scent in my direction.

He then walked forwards towards me, and before my very eyes, began to transform.

His dog form was much bigger than mine, but he did not look as thin and firm as I did.

Everyone moved away, and Sesshomaru walked towards me, leaning his large head down, and lightly nudged my head.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly in dog yokai language, which to human ears was a soft rumble as well.

"Yes, but I can't move. I'm too weak." I replied back, but winced in pain at doing so.

I then felt Sesshomaru's mouth enclose around the skin on my neck, as he swiftly lifted me up, and threw me on his back.

I let out a loud surprised dog yelp from the pain, but then fell quiet, as I felt myself being moved.

My eyes shut, and I succumbed to my wounds, completely blacking out.


	6. Waking Up and Playing With Rin

Chapter 6

Waking Up and Playing With Rin

I was coming to.

Sounds were becoming audible to my sensitive ears again.

"Is she alright?" I heard a voice whisper.

"She's waking up!" said another.

Slowly, and weakly, my eyes opened to see none other than Kagome and Rin leaning over me frantically.

I felt gentle hands begin to stroke the white fur on my cheek, and when my vision became more clear, I saw that bandages were tightly wrapped around all of my wounds.

Grunting to myself, I tried to get up, but the sharp pain in my chest told me otherwise, and I fell to the ground with a thud, and more hands gently ensured that I stayed down.

"Sesshomaru….." I called out in yokai language weakly.

"I'm right here Arashi," I heard his familiar voice say, and my red eyes flickered over towards the trees to my left.

He was overlooking the camp, with his usual, emotionless expression.

"Why can't I still move?" I asked in a series of growls.

"Because your wounds were deep, and you were injected with much of Yakunan's poison." Sesshomaru answered.

I grunted in pain, as I moved a muscle that should have been left alone.

"You need rest. Don't try anything stupid." With that, Sesshomaru walked off into the trees.

I emitted a low growl to him in protest, but it was too late, he was already gone.

Slowly, I sat up, ignoring the pain in my body, and very carefully, I folded my front and back legs under me, and let my head drop to the ground, letting out a great sigh in the process.

"Are you sure you're alright Arashi?" Kagome whispered.

I slowly slid my head across the ground towards her, and gave her an exasperated look.

She seemed to understand, and she stood up, and walked back over towards the center of the camp.

_Finally!_ I thought to myself closing my eyes, _peace and quiet and-_

"Lady Arashi! Do you want to play a game to make you feel better?" Rin asked in a joyous voice, a huge grin spread across her face as she jumped up and down on my back.

I leaned my head back, and using my teeth, very carefully lifted her off, and set her down on the ground in front of me.

"That was fun Lady Arashi!" She said giggling, and I just rolled my eyes at her as she continued to giggle and smile.

I laid my head back down, and tried to rest, only to be woken up moments later by something landing on my head.

"PLEASE Lady Arashi? Shall we play a game?" Rin asked again, tugging on my ears.

I heaved a great sigh, and lifted my head up. _At least I was strong enough to do that._ I thought to myself.

Rin hopped off my head, and landed on the ground with a thud; then, she smiled.

"I have the PERFECT game to play while you rest!" she said enthusiastically.

I snorted through my nostrils, and lifted my head up, keeping a prideful look on my already serious face.

Rin then ran off into the trees, giggling along the way.

_She must have gone off to bother Jaken or Sesshomaru._ I thought, and laid my head back down, trying to relax.

But all of my peace came to an end, when I felt something poking my side.

Sighing to myself, I lifted my head and looked behind me, only to see that there was nothing there.

I snorted, and jerked my head forward again, my tail beginning to twitch back and forward in agitation.

Then, I felt it again, and I quickly jerked my head back, only to see that there was no one there again.

A low irritated growl escaped my muzzle, but then I ceased when I heard giggling coming from behind me.

_Rin, so she wants to play a game does she?_ I lifted my head up high, and pretended to not notice her, as she continued to poke me.

Then, I peeked behind me, and saw Rin, who was hiding on the other side of me, crouching low on the ground, giggling madly.

Being very quiet, I moved my head on the other side of me, and began to slowly sneak up behind Rin.

Very quickly, I pushed her over with my muzzle, and then quickly jerked my head forward, just before Rin turned to face me.

My tail began to slightly wag back and forth, not in agitation, but in happiness.

Rin giggled, and stood up, "Lady Arashi, your tail is wagging!"

My muzzle lifted into a slight smile, and a throaty laugh escaped from my lips, though to human ears, it sounded more like a throaty bark.

Rin began to scratch behind my one ear, and I couldn't help but let out contented growls.

Rin stopped and put her small ear against my large throat.

"Cute!" she said smiling, "You're purring!"

"That's not purring! Cat's purr and I am a dog!" I protested, but it sounded like just a bunch of growls, which only made Rin laugh.

"I cannot understand what you are saying Lady Arashi."

I snorted, but lightly shoved her onto the ground, which only made her giggle more.

"Rin, come eat, and leave Arashi-sama alone to rest." Kagome said, and her Emmett, Edward, Rosalie, Esme, Shippo, Jaken, and the Titans sat around the fire.

"Goodbye Lady Arashi, rest well!" Rin said joyfully, and she merrily skipped over towards the fire.

A slight smile spread across my muzzle, and I gazed up into the evening sky.

_Maybe showing your fun and loving side is not such a bad thing after all._


	7. Struggling To Communicate

Chapter 7

Struggling To Communicate

The next morning, I woke up to the cool air and fog setting in, as it was very early.

Everyone still appeared to be asleep yet, all except the Cullens, who never slept at all.

_My bandages have been taken off_ I noted to myself, _But who-_

That's when I saw the bandages lying on the ground next to Rosalie.

_So she was the one. That's surprising, since she doesn't seem to like me very much._

Grunting to myself, I tried to stand up, and was able to.

My wounds still ached, but they were mostly healed. _I can handle this. _I thought to myself as I looked around, by body towering over the trees.

"So, your wounds have healed." A female voice said, and when I turned my head towards the sound, I saw it was no other than Rosalie herself.

"Yes, they are." I said, but all that came out was a series of growls.

Rosalie lightly chuckled, "I'm sorry Arashi, but I can't understand you."

I rolled my eyes, and lifted my head back up again, looking up into the sky.

I could detect Sesshomaru's scent in the air, but could not, unfortunately, detect how far away he was.

Then, I threw my head back, and let out a loud howl, sounding more like a wolf than just a dog.

Everyone seemed to wake up, grumbling to themselves, but I ignored them.

I perked one ear up, listening for any sign of reply.

A moment of silence went by, but then, a faint, but yet loud howl echoed through the mountains and trees.

Everyone slightly cowered, but I snorted._ Humans are SUCH cowards…_

The ground began to slightly tremble, but while everyone else looked nervous, I retained my pride and posture.

Then, a huge white dog, with 2 large magenta stripes on each cheek, and a purple crescent moon on his forehead stepped forward, and out of the trees.

"Sesshomaru." I greeted him, but it was simply a soft rumble to human ears.

"If you are well now, we shall continue traveling." He said in a series of growls.

I slightly nodded my head in understanding.

Quickly, a pink tornado swept each of us up into the air, as we began to transform again.

The tornadoes crashed to the ground, several yards apart, and when the dust cleared away, I saw that he to, had transformed back into his mortal form.

A slight breeze blew through the camp, blowing my white hair wildly around my face, but blowing Sesshomaru's behind him.

"Thank you Sesshomaru, I am in your debt." I said bowing my head.

"Hmph! Next time maybe you should THINK before going into a battle with someone much more powerful than you." He retorted to me.

I lifted my head, my eyes growing wide with shock at what he said.

"You dare call me weak Sesshomaru." I glared at him, a dog growl escaping through my clenched teeth.

Sesshomaru glared at me as well, and emitted a dog growl himself.

"Stop it you two." Kagome scolded us, and we both fell silent, but continued to glare at each other.

"I'd also like to thank you, Rosalie." I said turning towards her, and bowing slightly.

"Don't mention it." She said in a quiet voice.

"Shall we head out?" Starfire asked. She looked at me with hopeful eyes, as she levitated in the air above me.

"Yes, we should be heading out. We will go back to Kaede's village and go from there." I said turning around.

"Clear camp, and we shall leave." I said in a strong, loud voice, before walking into the woods.


	8. Returning To The South Once Again

Chapter 8

Returning To The South

"Arashi, are you sure that you're fit for traveling?" Esme asked anxiously, resting a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm fine." I spit out, "These wounds are practically healed. They only ache a little."

Using all of my strength, I drove myself on further, ignoring the pain in my chest and side.

_That's strange, why do I still feel pain? My wounds should have healed by now._ I thought to myself.

"So we're going back to see your mother again?" Robin asked me.

"Yes. But the moment we get back to Kaede's village, I must please ask you to leave."

"What?" Beast Boy shrieked, "Dude! We were just starting to like it here, and now you're going to make us leave?"

"Yes, please go back to your world, you don't belong here." I whispered.

They were all silent, but nodded in understanding.

"Thank you. You all have become great friends, and for that I am grateful."

"We have to keep moving if we want to get back by sundown." Sesshomaru said, and obeying him, we all kept on walking.

As we walked, a recent memory came to mind, well, recent to me anyways. It was over 200 years ago…

"_Who are you? What do you want?" the young woman asked. She held a baby close to her chest, the cloth of the fire rat on top of her head. Her eyes were red, as if she had been crying recently._

"_Are you Izayoi?" I asked in a soft, yet firm tone._

"_Yes, are you a demon?"Her voice was frightened, but yet she looked as if she was ready to fight._

_I stepped into the light, revealing my white hair, pointed ears, golden eyes, and face markings._

_She gasped. _

"_Do not be afraid," I said in a soft tone, "I mean you no harm. I simply wish to offer you a proposal, on behalf of Inu No Taisho."_

"_Are you-Lady Sohi?" she whispered._

_I smiled and chuckled a little. "No, I am Arashi, his daughter."_

"_He never mentioned to me that he had any children."_

"_He does, though it is just me, and Sesshomaru." I said, holding up a hand._

"_I see," Izayoi said and there was a moment of silence. "So what is your proposal?"_

"_I propose, to help care for the young one," I inclined my head towards the baby she held in her arms, "And in return, I wish to know where my father was buried." _

"_But, he said no one should know where he was bur-" I cut her off, "But I am his daughter, and I have the right to know where he was buried."_

"_What do you plan to do when you find his burial sight?" she asked skeptically._

"_That is none of your concern." I said in a low, and edgy voice._

"_I accept." She said after a moment of silence. "But, I shall only tell you where your father is buried AFTER you have followed through on your part of the deal."_

"_Alright," I said bowing my head, "You have my word, as a Yokai Lady."_

_Izayoi stood up, and walked towards me. "You can start by watching InuYasha while I go and buy some food from the market." She set the small infant in my arms, and walked out of the hut._

_The little infant began to stir in his sleep, and like a mother would, I began to rock him back and forth, as I looked down into his face._

"_InuYasha…"_

The memory came to an abrupt halt, as someone called my name.

"Arashi, we're here."

I turned to see that it was Edward that had said it, and he immediately fell silent, but wrapped his arm tightly around my waist.

I carefully unwrapped his arm from around my waist, and gave his hand a small squeeze, as we walked up to the large palace ahead of us.

…..

"Arashi," Sohi greeted us as we walked in.

Sohi eyed the bloody area of my kimono by my chest.

"I see you've been in battle recently, tell me, who was it that FINALLY defeated you in a battle?" she chuckled lightly, leaning on the one side of her golden throne.

A sharp growl escaped from my teeth, but I said nothing.

"Hmph!" Sesshomaru said closing his eyes, "You know who she fought bitch."

Sohi's eyes widened in surprise, "And how would I know that?"

"Do not play so innocent bitch," I growled at her, "You knew that I would come across Yakunan's path, and in return, you say 'you don't know'."

Sohi smiled, "Yes, I did know you two would meet, and I thought it would be..entertaining to see you fight one another. It seems that Yakunan IS in fact stronger than you."

I snarled, my eyes flashing an angry red.

Sohi frowned, "Do you REALLY want to go there Arashi dear. Do you REALLY want to challenge your mother?"

My eyes slowly went back to normal, but my growling did not cease.

"WE. WILL. BE. BACK!" I said pointing at her, and then stormed out of the palace.

_What was I thinking?_ A voice in my head shrieked at me, _Trying to challenge Sohi like that! Huh! I wouldn't be able to defeat her in this condition! Or even if I had my strength back, I STILL wouldn't be able to defeat her!_

"So now what?" InuYasha asked.

I turned around to see everyone out of the palace, behind me.

"Now," I said in a firm voice, "we go back to Kaede's village."

**To Be Continued in…**

**My New Beginning: The Tale Of Arashi No Taisho**


End file.
